Strumming My Pain With His Fingers
by loveinaelevator
Summary: Casey is head over heels for derek. Derek loves casey but doesnt know it yet. this is about their adventure into love in college while sharing an apartment. THIIS IS NOT A ONESHOT! there will be more i promise! DASEYYY TIMMMEEE  :
1. building courage

Strumming my pain with your fingers.

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe Casey had this effect on me. Or really my pants. She's dancing around our apartment in soffee's and a very revealing tank top that I doubt would even fit Smarti!

"Casey?" I asked nervously and flushed as I dropped my hockey bag beside the door.

"hmmm?" Casey asked looking at me with half closed eyes. I wonder if she realized how sexy she looked. _What the hell? Derek shes your step- sister! You sick little basterd! _

"what the fuck are you doing?" I asked disapprovingly watching her provocative dancing and choice of clothing.

"awhhh is poor little Derek getting a little happy around his sexy little sister?" she asked while eyeing me up and down, lingering at the little tent in my sweat pants making me even more uncomfortable. I wanted to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Casey, you should be the one in fits of jealousy, you have to look at this" I waved my arms in front of my body "everyday but can't touch." I smirked._ Nice comeback D-man, she wont even know how to react._

Casey walked towards me and wrapped one arm around my neck._ Was not expecting that…._

"Who says I can't touch?" her lips close to my face just asking to be kissed. Her breath stunk of cheap wine and hard liquor.

"Casey, how much have you had to drink?" I couldn't tell if she was drunk or tipsy. Her cheeks were flushed and her clear blue eyes were wide and innocent, like a deer caught in head lights. She suddenly pilled back in a daze.

"how did you know? Please don't be mad but I kind have gotten into your liquor cabinet heheheee. It started with one drink to just calm my nerves and then it became two then three then I lost count oh my gosh Derek could I possibly have become addicted? Oh no! I need to go to therapy then AA meetings and what will my mom think? Im a horrible person!" her face fell and she looked like she was about to break down crying. I wrapped my arms around her.

"chill Spacey, you aren't an alcoholic. I promise. Why did you need calming in the first place?" I asked curiously yet still amused at her freak out. I look down at her still in my arms.

"Well because I was planning on doing something tonight… I needed help" Casey said suddenly then ripped out of my arms and ran to her room.

"Wait what were you going to do?" I yelled after her but it was too late the door slammed. So I just decided to go and work on my homework and bother her later. Shes been acting way weird lately

**Casey's POV**

I can't believe I almost finally seduced Derek. Why the fuck did I pick tonight? I'm such a pussy for not going through with it! Wow I can't believe just thought that. College has defiantly changed me. Whatever. I just no if I don't tell him tonight I never will. I heard him shuffling into his oom.

I decided I was going to change, so I looked through my closet for my sexiest outfit.

_**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so if it sucked, my bad. There will be more depending on if I get any reviews. I know Casey's a little OOC but that's the point, im trying to show that living with Derek changed her. PM with any ideas and if you want to know what happens review?**_


	2. gorgeous legs

Strumming my pain with your fingers.

**Casey's POV**

I feel like a million big ones as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I struck a few sexy poses just to make sure my dress was revealing enough. It is red with floral see through lace up the sides with no sleeves and V neck top. I strapped on my black stilettos slowly watching my dancer's legs. _He will not be able to resist me after this_

I poked my head out of my bedroom door looking both ways. I then slowly made my way to his door, being klutzilla and all I did not want to trip!

As I was about to knock on his door it suddenly opened and there he was in only a towel.

_OMG look at those abs._

His mouth dropped and he slid his eyes down my body admiring my flawless body. My cheeks were burning I just knew I was the color of a tomato. His eyes searched my face.

"What are you doing Case?" he coughed nervously.

I didn't bother answering I just attacked him. Covering my lips over his and wrapping my legs around his hips. I loved the way is hands were searching my body like they were looking for somethi- oh they found it. His hands driving me to the edge as they massaged and caressed. He shoved me onto his bed. I let out a moan. He pulled back quickly.

"Holy Shit. Cassandra what the hell are we doing?" using my full name sent shivers down my spine.

"Derek, we're human. We are both attractive and we've been living together for the last five years. This was bound to happen. So just shut up and kiss me because obviously you want this too" my boldness surprised me. But his kisses were amazing better than Max and Sam's put together. They were passionate yet sweet and small. So full of temptation and desire it made my head spin.

"You know this isn't right. You're my step sister! This is incest!" His words hurt and cut like knives. My eyes searched his face for truth then I looked away before he saw my wet eyes.

"Derek, we're grown. We are over 18 and no longer live in our parents house. We are sophomores in college for heaven's sake" I rolled my eyes. I was upset he was fighting this. "Look Derek, ever since I've known you I had to be a grade grubber or keener just to distract myself from you. I don't want that to happen anymore because I can only want to be myself around. But to do that I'd have to be with you."

"Haha. Casey, Casey, Casey, just couldn't resist the Venturi charm could you?" Derek smirked as he was moving from on top of me to sitting on the bed.

"Der-ek! You're the one who stopped the make out session so you need to be serious!" I said to him teasingly.

Derek's POV

_I loved it when she stretched my name out. And wow that dress is slid up pretty far, how am I suppose to understand what she's saying with those gorgeous legs being waved around my face. She is so beautiful. Wait Derek STOP! Dude she's your step sis. But she has a good point._

"Case, I think we should ease into this" I said with an uneasy tone. "I've always liked you. Ever since I saw you. And I unbelievably want you to. But let's take this a step at a time you know? We could go from whatever we are now and turn it into being friends and then just see what happens from there" I had scooted closer to her running my finger through her brown hair she'd recently highlighted.

She was pouting at this point "okay. Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed. We have class in the morning." She spoke softly and slightly irritated.

"Okay but case?"

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"Sweet dreams" I said breathlessly

"Alright" she said while slamming my door

I leaned back on my bed with my arms behind my bed. _I wonder what she meant be her real self. I have this is going to be good. She's so sweet and caring I hope her real self doesn't change anything. Frankly I love her just not sure if I'm in love with her. Just yet._


	3. finally

Strumming my pain with your fingers.

**Casey's POV**

I slammed into my room fast fighting tears. I slid down my door._ I cannot believe he only wants to be friends. Wow I probably just made things awkward between us forever._

I walked over to my bed and put my comforter back. I crawled into bed a wrapped up like a little baby. All that was running through my head was his perfect lips saying sweet dreams.

I woke with everything fuzzy. I did not feel good. My head was about to jump out of my head and beat me up for abusing it. I could smell eggs in the air. 

_He is up too early. He is probably doing this on purpose since I did attack him last night and had my drunken swagger going on._

I smirked to myself as I looked at my clock and saw a glass of water and a bottle of extra strength Tylenol. I smiled to myself.

_I wish he could be this sweet all the time!_

My eyes gazed at a note

Space Case,

I'm making bacon and eggs if you're feeling up to it. I hope I didn't invade your dreams too much last night. What can I say? I'm irresistible to all womankind

You're new BFF,

Derek

His messy hand writing made me fall more in love with him. _ God did I just think love? Dude my Cassandra McDonald. I don't fall in love with every guy who decides that I'm worth looking at. Fuck mankind. And Derek's like the rest._

I took the medicine he left and gently got up and out of my room.

"Look who is up. Its miss kill me if I wake up before eight and she's up at…" Derek smirked and checked his watch "wow Case its 9:30"

"So?" I spoke irritated

"Aren't you worried about being late for class?" he said with one eyebrow arched.

"They'll be there tomorrow." I said with a bored expression on my face.

I went towards the fridge for some juice. I looked up at Derek who was leaning against the bar with a confused expression.

I chuckled to myself

"Are you okay Casey?" he asked worriedly.

I just looked at him and smiled. I stepped closer towards him till our chests were touching.

"I'm perfect. What about you baby?" I whispered with my eyes half closed. I could see the blush creeping up his neck. He looked down at me.

"Case, I thought we decided to ease our way into…err…. - this" he looked at me with his dark eyes that I could just melt into.

"Stop being such a chick and just kiss me before I decide your just a little bitch" I smirked because he was taken back at my language.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked

I kissed him and surprisingly enough he kissed back. We poured all the feelings we set to the side for the last five years into this kiss. We were moaning and turning into high schoolers at a drive in. after all they are still teenagers. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with the sexiest guy in the world on top of me rocking my world. Three times.

_**A/N hey guys, I like this story :) sorry if I offended anyone. Review if you want moreeee I need atleast one. And could I get some suggestions? Im pretty stuck!**_

_**Thankx luv you!**_


End file.
